The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to reduced-pressure wound treatment systems and methods employing microstrain-inducing manifolds.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “NPWT,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
Negative pressure therapy, or reduced-pressure therapy, has been used to promote healing across a wide range of wound types. Typically, an open-cell foam is placed directly into the wound bed. A drape is then used to cover the dressing and seal the wound. The sealing member is then fluidly coupled to a reduced-pressure therapy unit to provide negative pressure, or reduced pressure, to the wound through the foam. While this approach has produced meaningful results, shortcomings and areas of desired of improvement remain.